DECISIONS OF FUTURE AND LOVE
by PPOWELL
Summary: THIS STORY IS JUST STARTED AND MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. REVIEW IT BUT REMEMBER YOU ALL STARTED SOME TIME AGO ALSO. THIS IS ABOUT RICK AND LISA, DURING RECONSTUCTION. Also this my fist fanfic, remember everyone has trouble writing, LOL..
1. Chapter 1

ROBOTECH – RICK AND LISA STORY

This happens during the reconstruction era. This is after sdf 1 and it crew having won against Dolza.

Commander Rick Hunter is at his quarters getting ready. He soon hears his phone ringing.

Commander Hunter- I said I would be at the airfield soon enough. It is my day off.

Lynn Minmie – Well what did I do?

Commander Hunter- Minmie ?? Hi sorry I have to go in. What going on?

Minmie- Well can you come see me, I need to talk about US.

Commander Hunter – Well I guess, I make time, be there in about 15 minutes.

Commander Hunter great I have not heard from her for over a year and now she wants to talk about us. Well there is no US. There is just her.

Soon Commander Hunter is walking into the Hotel, He head towards the Elevator but soon is stopped.

Security- Excuse me, Sir Where are you going?

Commander Hunter- going to see Minmie she is expecting me.

Security- Name Please Sir.

Commander Hunter- Rick Hunter, Commander RDF

Security- Ah yes She has you here as Lieutenant Rick Hunter. Sorry Commander you, know this Movie and singing stars, sir. Go ahead.

Commander Hunter- Thanks,

As Rick Hunter goes into the Elevator, great she goes not even know about my promotions. Soon Hunter is on Mimie's floor,

Minmie's Assistant- Ah Lt Hunter, Minmie is waiting for you.

Commander Hunter- Excuse Me miss it is Commander Hunter, Okay.

Minmie's Assistant- I am so sorry. It is what Minmie has written down who is coming to see her.

Minmie- HI Rick!!!

Commander Hunter- Hi so what is wrong.

Minmie- Well what would you think of becoming my personal pilot. And then we could settle down and get married like we talked about before the war.

Commander Hunter- What? Are you serious, about this Minmie.

Minmie - Yes Rick I am tired of you being tired and mad At the Sourpuss Lisa Hayes.

Commander Hunter slowly thinks about his next move.

Minmie- Well come on I don't have all day, Lieutenant. My time is money, I am very important person.

Commander Hunter- Excuse me Minmie, But the answer is no. Minmie. I have decided to reenlist hopefully I get my next promotion. And For your information, I am Commander Hunter. Get it right some military people will not even talk to you. So if you will excuse me I have a mission to get ready to fly.

Minmie- Well get out of here. I thought you loved me and wanted what we talked about on the SDF-1 the first time in the Park.

Commander Hunter- No because we both have changed and we are compatible. SO I will get out of here, I am gone. Have A Nice Day. Someone Once said you where better that Ms Jane Morris. Well I don't think so you are both the same snobby actress and singers. Good Bye

Minmie- Rick Hunter get out now, Before I call security.

Commander Hunter – you don't have to tell me twice..

Soon Rick Hunter is in the lobby of the Hotel, Rick Hunter Bumps unto the Security Guard again.

Security – Hey Commander Hunter, I got a question.

Commander Hunter yes what you want?

Security- RDF personnel get bonus for reenlisting or join correct. I want back in, because I was pilot and had infantry training and got a lot of background, and want to help the people like you are.

Commander Hunter-Well I don't know about it, but go see Captain Fokker, he will get you in.

Security -See him at the base, thank you Commander and have a nice day.

As Rick Hunter begins to leave the building he could hear radio communications. And could tell the security guard was covering for him. Soon he would be seeing him again he hope. Soon Hunter was at the Base, and headed toward pilots locker room. Rick Hunter was changed and head toward his skull one. But Stopped to use the phone to call his big brother Roy Fokker.

Captain Fokker- This is Captain Fokker, good morning, how may I help you.

Commander Hunter-Hi Big brother, Listen I sending you a new Recruit, He works at the Hotel, He is a Security Personnel, and I don't know his background. But He is wants in, okay.

Captain Fokker- Little Brother I got it Covered, He already call seems he got fired not 15 minutes after you left, something about not stopping a imposter RDF personnel. So I will see what he got and get him in if I can. Ok.

Commander Hunter- Thanks Roy, Well I got to fly,

Captain Fokker- Be careful.

Commander Hunter - I Will big brother.

Soon Hunter is hurrying to his Skull One Fighter. As he arrives at the Skull One he begins preflight check on the outside. Then moves to the Cockpit and begins systems check.

Soon He is ready to go.

Commander Hunter- Tower this is Skull One Requesting duty assignment and permission to take off for assignment.

Tower- Rgr Skull One take runway 101 and head to sector 8-3 which is near Granit City. There is Hostile Possible, You where requested, Sorry for calling you in Sir.

Commander Hunter- Skull One, Rgr, 101 no problem

Soon Hunters Skull One is airborne. And Flying Supersonic

Commander Hunter- Don't need Afterburners.

Commander Hunter- TAC Bridge this is Skull One how in a hurry do I need to be.

Bridge (TAC) - RDF pilots are there but need Supervised and cannot handle it, Captain Hayes apologized again, sir.

Commander Hunter- Rgr base, did not want to stress the Skull One Frame unless I have to.

Bridge (TAC) – Skull One Rgr sir be careful and bring those pilots home.

Soon Hunter can hear the pilots talking on the TAC Radio. And Understands why he is here.

Commander Hunter – This is Skull One and I am Taking Command, Sit Rep Please from the Highest Rank or who is in Command.

Lt Host – Lt Host Sir, A lot of Malcontent Zentraedi plus Human Mixed in. They look like they are helping, please Advise.

Commander Hunter- Have you talk or reasoned with them.

Lt Host - No sir.

Sgt Han – Sir I tried but Lt Stopped me.

Lt Host – Sgt If you tell him, I will have your strips

Commander Hunter- LT Host I want your full report when We get back also want to know why you want to take his stripes., Sgt Han get to talk, see what we need to do to settle this without blood being drawn and people dying.

Sgt Han – Yes sir Commander I will get on it now.

Soon Hunter could hear the Sgt working and making Progress. Soon the Uprising was beginning to calm down.

Sgt Han – Sir all they want is food, and something to do, Work. The Zentraedi calling himself Bron is the one asked for you. His Brother works at the airfield and he would like to work if possible, he said he would go through the process of being micronized to make it easier or work in security.

Commander Hunter Okay so what do the humans want? And how many total?

Sgt Han- Same sir they are hungry and not getting any help transports are not coming this far. They will move if we can help. Humans close to 4500 families and about 500 Zentraedis.

Commander Hunter- good grief, Okay, I get on it and see what I can do.

Bridge this is Skull One, Hunter I need to speak to Captain Hayes Immediately it is about the sit rep out here.

Captain Hayes - Go ahead, Commander Hunter.

Commander Hunter – We got 5000 personnel, 4500 humans and 500 Zentraedi , they want food and shelter, or to be moved to a town, New Macross is ok, that's it.

Captain Hayes – Got it and I am sending a transport for all, may be 3 transports. You may come back in.

Commander Hunter Rgr, Lt Host you and Sgt Han Share command, I will talk to you at base.

Lt Host- Yes sir got it.

Sgt Han- Yes Sir will bring them home sir.

Commander Hunter- Good, Heading home Skull One Heading back to New Macross.

Soon Commander Hunter is heading back to New Macross, and starts to think. Well if I get back I am going to see if I can talk to Lisa, mostly about us. I am take a chance she loves me. Because I think I love her.

Mean while back on the Base (sdf1 and 2) area. A Meeting for the next promotion board is being held. It is for the next Captains and lower officers.

General Reinhardt- Henry, sorry Admiral I have made my choices for the next Captain, in the RDF wing, Sir. And I agree to promote Hunter. He is a good pilot, hopefully this problems that you are concerned about will go away.

Admiral Gloval – That's alright Rienhart you and I have know each other for a long time. Well I am going to have a talk to Hunter. This talk has been coming along time. But thank you for your vote.

General Reinhardt- about Claudia Grant, She should be a commander or captain also because she has done her fair share of commanding and keep people in line, what about the Treo, Oh sorry sir, Ltjg Sammie, Ltjg Vanessa, Ltjg Kim.

Admiral Gloval – yes your correct, Commander. We need them also they have done their parts in the war and rebuild the RDF also. What do you think of promoting them to Lieutenant? Where is General Maistroff he is late.

General Reinhardt- Don't know I told his aid.

Soon Maistroff walks in

General Maistroff – Sorry to be late Admiral.

Admiral Gloval – General you missed 12 promotions.

General Maistroff- Admiral Gloval was 2 of them Hunter and Grant?.

Admiral Gloval – yes General Mastroffe why where you against, or have comments about their promotions and any of the other we put down for promotions also we have promotion for enlisted personnel done. We don't need to go though it.

General Maistroff - Admiral Gloval, sir, I mostly am against it because we don't have anyone to replace them. But we have some good candidates coming up. The Sterlings come to mind. But we need every capable person and pilots and we need every new commanding personnel to build the RDF back up. I know Hunter is capable; it is just lately he has been on the edge or distracted. I don't know why.

Admiral Gloval - Well I plan to have a talk with him. I want you both to not let the promotion out yet.I think I know what it is. So if that is all let all get back to work.

General Reinhardt - yes Sir Admiral

General Maistroff -yes sir Admiral

As soon as the General leaves his office, Gloval pick up his phone and dials the flight desk and also make a note to call the bridge.

Good Morning this is the Flight Desk- How may I help you. Sir or Mama

Admiral Gloval- yes when does Commander Hunter's flight come back to base?

Flight Desk attendant- May I ask who this is Please, for security purposes?

Admiral Gloval- I sorry this is Admiral Gloval.

Flight Desk Attendant- Yes sir he is due back in about 45 minutes but I think he may be early, he told the tower he had some paper work to do.

Admiral Gloval – Well I need to see him ASAP when he gets back.

Flight Desk Attendant- Yes sir I am typing the message is to communicate with his PDA and his aircraft and I will notify the bridge for you also.

Admiral Gloval Thank you

Flight Desk Attendant- your welcome Admiral Gloval

Mean while Commander Hunter Flies the Skull One towards New Macross City. Soon he sees which looks like a lot of abandoned armor, battle pod, and battle armor. He soon takes notes of coordinates and location so that he can have a squadron take a look at it. He soon begins to circle the area to see what else he possible can find out. He Soon On his Screen a mail icon started to flash.

Commander Hunter touches the icon to open it and begins to read.

You are ordered to see Admiral Gloval as soon as you land and secure you vertich and change. These are order by the Flight Desk given from Admiral Gloval.

Commander Hunter - what going on now?

Commander Hunter- Bridge this Commander Hunter is Captain Hayes available?

Lt Sammie- yes Commander she is I will transfer you know.

Captain Hayes-Hello Rick what you find?

Commander Hunter-, yes mam found a field of wild flowers that we did not plant. Well beside the 4500 people and 500 zentrodies , also seen some zentriodes heading toward New Macross, Also make a note at my position about 25 miles east there is a formation of battle pods and battle armor. You should send squadron to check it out. You should have the report the other problem. It is short but it has all the information. I will type up a full report when I get back to base. I emailed a preliminary form the Skull one. Before I took off.

Captain Hayes – Lt Sammie please check on that report from Commander Hunter.

Lt Sammie - yes Captain Hayes we have is and we have Satellites watching targets. Both Commander Max and Miriya Starlings' are in the area with a small squadron.

Captain Hayes - Commander Hunter Good Job. Lt Sammie get Sterling's' to that area. Now what else?

Commander Hunter Well I need to see you after I get out of my meeting if you don't mind. Please it should not take very long.

Captain Hayes- Ok Rick, what going on?

Commander- I would not like to explain over open channel ok!

Captain Hayes- ok I understand.

Captain Hayes begins to think; well he finally figured something out. Maybe he finally decided to reenlist. Hopefully he is staying in the RDF. I wonder if it is about me and him. I hope it is. That will make my year.

(Flashback 1)

Commander Hunter reporting to Captain Hayes as requested and as ordered.

Captain Hayes at ease Commander Hunter, I got you promotion list here about the pilots you want promoted. Lt Host you put down to hold back. And Sgt Han you said to promote. Ok, Max and Miriya you are promoting. You are doing well. But you forgot to sign your reenlist papers? I figured you forgot. Or are getting out.

Commander Hunter No Lisa, can I sign them tomorrow. I got a lot on my mind and I need to think. Please I do it tomorrow

Captain Hayes Sure just don't forget.

Soon the Skull One is arriving at New Macross.

Commander Hunter soon the rest of the squadron should be back. Ok time for me to contact the tower. Shull One to New Macross Tower, I am on approach, asking permission to land. Please give runway.

Lt Sammie - Shull One permission to land on runway 20.

Commander Hunter RGR runway 20, Skull One copies on approach;

Soon the Skull squadron is landed and pilots are shutting down equipment.

MstChief- Commander Hunter I got it got it take care of your meeting sir.

Commander Hunter – MsChief how do you know about it?

MstChief – we chief know a lot sir, I take care of bird, Skull One, sir

Commander Hunter- Thanks Chief

Soon Rick Hunter Hurries to the Pilots locker room takes a quick shower and dress in his uniform. Seeing is PDA, flashing light, Hunters check call history and messages.

Commander Hunter - only messages is from the flight desk, good. I better get going of I will be in the brig for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBOTECH – RICK AND LISA STORY

Chapter 2

Soon Commander Rick Hunter is running trying not to be late. As he races up the ramp Captain Lisa Hayes sees him running, but does not call out because he is already out of voice range. Commander Rick Hunter continues towards the Elevator to go see the Admiral Gloval.

As Commander Hunter hurries towards the elevator, Commander Claudia Grant comes to walk beside him.

Commander Grant – Well flyboy going to see the Admiral?

Commander Hunter- yeah looks like messed up, been trying to figure out a few things finally got taken care of and now this.

Commander Grant- Well the promotion board was this week; it might be because you forgot to turn in those promotion papers on all those people. But you can fix it. And forgot to sign you reenlist papers.

Commander Hunter - yeah I told Lisa I would do it today, got side tracked. So I am in big trouble.

Commander Grant – Nah Gloval wanted to do it himself, lately he has done all the higher up reenlistments. SO don't worry about it.

Commander Hunter soon hears his name being called.

Commander Hunter- yeah I hope so. You hear that?

Commander Grant- yeah I do.

Commander Hunter turns to see Lynn Minmie walking toward him.

Commander Hunter – oh no, I thought I was done with her. Minmie is in the restricted area. And I took her off family security permit. So she has no business being here.

Commander Grant- yeah she I better call security, let us stop here so that we can at least keep it under control, right

Commander Hunter- yeah let us try to contain it hear.

Soon Commander Grant is on the cell phone telling security to get to the restricted elevator area.

Commander Grant - Correct I need security, have female officer also, because this is a female. It is Ms. Lynn Minmie, which Commander Hunter does not want in the area,

But security is running slower, so Minmie is able to talk to Commander Hunter.

Commander Rick Hunter- Minmie ,I don't have time to talk to you. I have a meeting,

Minmie – Well, Why did you take my name of the permit for the Base?

Commander Hunter – I took you name off the permit, because you are not military and you are not family or my girlfriend, or my wife. So you have no business here unless you need to see the visitor office or USO personnel.

Soon Commander Hunter can see Minmie really getting angry. But the action he was about to get was not what he did expect.

Unknown to Commander Hunter and Grant a military news Crew could hear the conversations. And began filming and recording with sound and could was getting the whole picture.

Minmie – So it was not that Old Sour Puss you're dating? You are seeing her. She is nothing.

Commander Grant - no honey I am not dating Commander Hunter, I am married to Captain Fokker. Commander Hunter is family. So please don't imply anything.

Soon Minmie is very mad and fuming by what Commander Claudia Grant said.

As Commander Hunter begins to step back he hears Minmie say something.

Minmie - Well who ever she is give her this.

Soon Minmie hits Commander Hunter as hard as she can which caught Commander Hunter off guard and off balance. But he soon figures out what happen but retrains from reacting to Minmie's anger. But soon begins to fall to the floor and hitting very hard because he had nothing to catch himself. Which puts Commander Hunter on the ground landing on his shoulder which when he lands on his shoulder every near could hear a pop.

Commander Grant - Minmie please leave before you are put in jail, for hitting a military person on a military base.

Minmie - well I still need to see Admiral Gloval.

Commander Grant – Minmie not after what has just happen he will probably not see you, and where is your security badge?

Minmie – Well I don't have to have a security badge? Everyone knows me.

Commander Grant- yes you do have to have one, a lot has changed since we have landed back on earth.

Soon security in on location trying to contain the problem

Security Chief- Is Commander Hunter ok?

Commander Grant – we need medical personnel please.

Soon Security is on the radio

Security Chief- I need medical personnel to lobby 4 asap. Commander Hunter down, but alive.

Commander Rick Hunter – ah oh, crap what happen? What going on. Oh Minmie hit me. Security arrests Ms. Minmie for assaulting military personnel.

Soon Hunter can see the security officers moving toward Minmie, and medical personnel getting to location.

Commander Hunter- oh crap I can barely move my right arm. Great looks like I will be behind a desk for a week at least.

Medic- Sir your shoulder is dislocated. I will have to jerk on it to set it back. And then you will have to see a doctor possibly.

Commander Hunter – Well whatever it takes medic.

Medic – I need some people to hold him.

Soon Max, Miriya, Vince and Jean Grant are soon there at the lobby.

Max- What happen?

Commander Grant – long story just hold Rick for the medics.

Jean Grant – Medic you have this handled?

Medic – oh hello Doctor Grant, yes Doctor his shoulder is out of place.

Commander Hunter - Jean I will come see you tomorrow about this.

Doctor Jean Grant – ok Commander you know where I am at..

Soon Claudia, Max, Miriya and Vince are holding Rick down for the medics.

Soon the Medic Jerk on Commander Hunters Arm. Which everyone hears the pop but also hears him yell.

Commander Hunter - F***ME that B**** is going to pay for this.

After medics and Doctor Grant finish and talk to Commander Hunter. He is allowed to go on his way with Claudia Grant escorting him to make sure he is ok.

Soon commander hunter is up and walking toward the elevator again.

News Personnel- camera man did you get the entire take on what jus happen.

Camera Man- yes I did

New Personnel – let us get it to the News Room.

Commander Grant – here you go Flyboy. I am going to call Lisa to see if she will come down and drive you home. You don't need any more problems.

Commander Hunter - Thanks Claudia

Commander Rick Hunter- Admiral Gloval sorry I am late the meeting sir?

Admiral Gloval- Ah Commander Hunter I heard what happen donnot worry about being late. I am going to have JAG, talk to Ms Minmie for you. Don't know what they are going to do but they will let me and you know what going on. Now let us take a walk I need to fresh air, and to smoke my pipe.

Commander Hunter- yes sir Admiral .

Admiral Gloval- So Commander, why are you on edge lately. Does this have anything to do with Ms. Minmie

Admiral Gloval- Hunter let us move, and have the meeting out on the balcony of my office,(admiral Gloval slowly pulls his pipe from his pocket.)

Commander Hunter - yes sir because I just early this morning told her I was staying in the Military. And told her that I don't want to marry her or be on her call every time she needs me to figure something out in her life. I have my own life and career to think of.

Admiral Gloval – Well Hunter you finally woke up I think. Let us go back to my office and sign those papers also I have something for you.

Soon Both Rick Hunter and Admiral Gloval are in the elevator going up to his office.

Admiral Gloval – Rick I am glad you are staying with us. Also glad that you got over Ms Minmie but what is next?

As Rick Hunter begins to talk his PDA begin to ring.

Commander Hunter – Hello this is Commander Hunter speaking. How may I help you?

Security Chief – Sir just letting you know that Ms Minmie posted bond. Her lawyer was here. I am already in contact with JAG. Just trying to keep you in the loop

Commander Hunter – thank Security Chief.

Commander Hunter Hangs up and goes back talking to Admiral Gloval.

Commander Hunter – Well Admiral that was Security and Ms Minmei is already out on bail by her lawyers. So one of these days I would like to be married and have kids but that is personnel. As for The RDF try to help out the best I can. Hopefully not lose my flight status.

Admiral Gloval – Well one of these days you are going to have to get out of the fighter. So think about that also. So here is the form which all you have to do is sign it.

Soon Rick Hunter is signing the form, He notices a black box on the admiral's desk which looks like a necklace case, but also has a smaller case on it.

Commander Hunter – here you are sir, I have signed it. Also I have a few questions I need to ask you and I need it to stay between us.

Admiral Gloval – ok ask away. But first here are a few presents for you that I have for you.

Admiral Gloval hands a case to Commander Hunter.

Commander Thank you sir I look at them shortly. I know you are aware that Lisa and I have been seeing each other.

Admiral Gloval – Well I have eyes don't I, and I am a Man who is married. So what do you want me to do about it?

Commander Hunter – Well I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend, and take a leap hopefully she does not turn me down. The other is getting the Sterling their promotions; also our living quarter's problem for the officers is bad. A lot are getting run down. We need maintenance to repair them.

Admiral Gloval – actually the Sterling's Promotion is done. The housing for you all is done also you all are suppose to move back closer to the base. Those housing area with be demolished soon. Also here catch this is yours. You might open that case Hunter.

Soon Hunter is opens the small case. He is astonished by what he sees. He sees a Set of Captain bars. Gleaming back at him

Admiral Gloval – congratulations' Captain Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

ROBOTECH – RICK AND LISA STORY

Chapter 3

As Commander Hunter and Admiral Gloval are in their meeting. Commander Grant makes a few phone calls.

Commander Grant – Ok got to get hold of Lisa and see if she can drive Rick home, If not I call Roy and tell him what is going on. (phone ring on other end) come on Lisa pick up.

Lt Sammie – Bridge, Lt Sammie speaking how may I help you?

Commander Grant- Hi Sammie is Captain Hayes available.

Lt Sammie – yes Claudia let me get her.

Capt. Hayes- Hi Claudia what can I do for you?

Commander Grant- Lisa there has been a accident, Rick has been hurt but he is okay. He is up in Admiral Glovals office. I was wondering if you could drive him home. His arm was dislocated.( Soon Lisa Hayes could hear Sammie trying to get her attention.)

Lt Sammie - Capt Hayes look at your screen. Commander Hunter is on the News.

Captain Lisa Hayes watches what happens in front of her on her screen. She is gets very angry at what happens but she is very happy on how Rick handles himself. She figured he would have lost his temper but he did not. Soon the news has gone to something else.

Captain Hayes – yes Claudia I would be glad to help him. He wanted to talk to me also so maybe it would give us a chance. Also I just seen the video of what happen I will see what Rick is going to do, if anything. I don't think he will do anything to her.

Commander Grant – Actually Rick is the one that told security to arrest her. So don't count him out. Okay. Now he is still with Admiral, so get up here.

Captain Hayes – Ok let me turn everything over to Sammie.

Lt Sammie - Lisa, Um I am sorry Captain Hayes go ahead I got it.

Soon Captain Lisa Hayes is head toward Admiral Office. Also Claudia is stalling Commander Hunter who is now Captian but has not put the new bars on.

Commander Hunter – Ok Claudia, I am going to head home.

Commander Grant – That's a negative Commander, Doctor Jean Grant, said not to let you drive, she wants you to relax and rest that arm. I got Lisa coming to drive you because I have to talk to Admiral Gloval also.

Commander Hunter – ok I will wait for Lisa, Um Mine Captain Hayes.

Soon Captain Lisa Hayes enters the office. And Claudia get ready to go to see Admiral Gloval.

Commander Grant – Well Lisa your flyboy is all yours.

Captain Hayes – uh Claudia, ok I get him home.

Commander Hunter – thanks Lisa. Um Captain Hayes.

Captain Hayes - Its ok Commander Hunter, actually you may call me Lisa when we are alone if you want but when we are on duty we do need to follow protocol.

Commander Hunter – yes Captain Hayes, also I signed my reenlistment paper, sorry for not signing them when you had them. I guess you are stuck with me.

Capt. Hayes – well I think that goes for both of us, I signed mine also I think Admiral Gloval is getting all of his high ranking people. Well that Captain and above. Commander and below he is letting their Commanding officers do it.

Soon Lisa and Rick are out walking toward his vehicle. As Rick gets close to it he can see a envelope in the door. But Rick cannot figure why someone would put that the envelope there. He takes it out and hold on to it.

Commander Hunter – Oh Lisa here are my keys to the car.

Captain Hayes – ok, let go.

Soon Rick and Lisa are getting into the vehicle.

Commander Hunter – Lisa Please buckle up I don't want to lose you or for you to get a ticket. And that will make my day go really back.

Captain Hayes – Boy Hunter you are really getting protective, are you hitting on me.

Commander Hunter – tell you what I will tell you when I get home, I don't want you to get nervous and have a accident. Ok, you are ok, let go.

As Lisa and Rick head out the gate they hear someone yelling at them.

Gate Security Guard Rost- Capt. Hayes Commander Hunter Wait please !!!!  
Commander Hunter- What now?  
Captain Hayes – Don't know lets ask.

Captain Hayes rolls down the driver side window to see what the guard needs.

While she does that Rick open the envelope that was on his car.

Commander Hunter- (dear rick, I Am very sorry hitting you will you please take this as a apology and forget what happen. Reading the letter) No I will not accept this letter.

Captain Hayes Excuse me, Rick

Commander Hunter- oh sorry forgot I said it out loud.

Captain Hayes – ok security what do you need?

Security Rost – Capt Hayes I have a new pass for Commander Hunter, please give this to him and have him refill it out. If his rank and address has changed. Sorry to bother just following order.

Captain Hayes – I will give it to Commander Hunter. Have a nice day.

Security Rost – Um Maim, Did he not take the Promotion. I sorry it is just a rumor he was up for it and most of the enlisted personnel are supporting him.

Captain Hayes – Don't worry about it. He is ok, he just got a lot on his mind.

Security Rost- yes Maim have a nice day also.

Captain Hayes – oh I plan on it.

Lisa and Rick drive off toward the military housing area which they both area resident of. As they drove Rick began to think about all that has happened and what Lisa will say if he asked to for her to be his girlfriend. As they drive Lisa listens to the radio.

Radio – today at SDF headquarters an officer in the air wing was assaulted, news crews have been told if they asked the officer any question they will be fined and put in jail. One of our reports said the assault was over a relationship that the Officer did not want to have any more to do with. So our listeners are going to have to wait while we get more information from the military relations department.

Captain Hayes – you got to be kidding me they are already reporting it.

Commander Hunter- Lisa it okay, please do not worry about it. I am fine. SDF military personnel already are on it.

Capt Hayes – Well if you say so I just think you sound do more.

Comm. Hunter – I will tomorrow, you off tomorrow, because If you want you can go with me to the JAG office. They may just come by also.

Captain Hayes - Well I am off.

Soon Lisa and Rick are pulling up to Rick home. Rick has finally decided to tell Lisa why the Minmie hit him. Both Lisa and Rick get out of the car. And walk towards the house.

Captain Hayes - Rick how is your shoulder?

Commander Hunter - it is okay. Um you got my keys, you want to unlock the door.

Captain Hayes - Oops sorry yeah I can do that.

As Lisa opens the door, Rick walks in. To see that his place has been cleaned up which he did not remember being so clean

Commander Hunter – Maid service again?

Captain Hayes – Well actually remember I told you I would help you out when I could.

Commander Hunter – thank you Lisa. Lisa come here and set down I need to explain why Minmie was mad at me.

Soon Rick and Lisa are sitting on the ricks couch. He notices his voice mail on his house phone blinking.

Commander Hunter just a minute let me check those messages and then I will talk to you.

Captain Hayes okay I sit here.

Rick walks over to the phone machine to check the messages. He push the button to listen to the messages.

Phone messages you 5 messages. Starting at 08:00 am HI it is me Minmie please call me about the argument we had. You really want to reenlist? Also you changed your cell phone number and did not tell me. 09:00 am Hey where you at you sleeping late(minmie voice). 10:00 am Yes this is the Jewelry Store I have those rings that you might want to look at. I will keep held for you sir. Have a great day. 11:00 am click, no message 1:00 pm Ok I will just go to the base have a talk to you Captain about how you will not answer you phone. End of messages. M

Commander Hunter No Minmie, I did not change it you lost it. Good the Jewelry store has found what I was looking for. Great now I am going to have to talk to Lisa.

Soon Rick is back with Lisa at the couch.

Commander Hunter Oh you fixed Tea, that great .

Captain Hayes – thought It would help maybe.

Rick and Lisa begin to sip on the tea Lisa made. Rick slowly pulls out the box with his new medals and rank insignias . Both are being very quite.

Captain Hayes – SO Rick what do you want to talk to me about. Hmm someone got some more medals?

Commander Hunter yes I did what I want to talk to you about is that I told Ms. Minmie that I was staying in the military. Also she never answered me about being my girlfriend so I decide to pursue a better relationship. She then commenced to having me escort out of the building.

Captain Hayes – Wow she must have been really mad. So do I know the lucky lady who you are going to dating? Am I going to have to rearrange the schedule so your free more.

Commander Hunter – Well first the medals are ones that you already know about. Except the last one, I accepted my promotion to Captain. My brain has not been on my shoulders lately been thinking about everything. Yes I have had a lot on my mind since we got back to rebuilding Earth. And Seeing Roy and Claudia makes me wonder about myself. These thoughts have been going on for about 12 weeks. Ever since you chewed me out about going to that concert. Then after you gave me those photos of you, I have not been able to think straight until about 6 weeks ago, after I had another argument with Ms Minmie because she wanted me to fly her to the east coast for a concert. Which I could not because I had flight detail . So I came home and seen her poster upside down. I then went to my photo ablum and went though it to find a photo that would keep me safe.

Captain Hayes whose photo did you use? You actually used one of mine. I could hear the flight crew now. Rick you should have told me, because I would at least like to be able to defend myself.

Commander Hunter – Well since I am a Captain, haha I will tell. You I took the one with you in a coat and beret. I also use the one with the kitten on your head some times.

Captain Hayes – Rick Hunter!!!

Captain Hunter – Lisa that week was the worst I have seen. That's the week we basically worked out of a forward air base. Max, Miriya and me where wore out. I don't know how we did it. But every time I thought I was not going to make it I looked at that photo and found encouragement. Well I made it though that scrape.

So I through my relationship hope with Minmie out. She does not want to help me or listen to me about my problems. She just wants to talk about her and Kyle.

Captain Hayes – yes I remember Claudia and Miriya talking about it when we had our girls day outing. So who is the lucky Girl.

Captain Hunter- Well you are my dear Lisa. You have been there through the thick and thin of thing you have listened to me about my problem. And help me when I need help. So I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend. Please

As Rick Hunter asks Lisa Hayes, she drops her cup which shatters in a lot of pieces.

Captain Hayes – oops sorry I dropped the cup. Let me clean this up and I will tell you my answer., Hmm actually yes! But let me clean this up

Soon Lisa walks into the kitchen to get some towels to clean the mess up. As she leaves the kitchen the phone begins to ring…

RING –Ring

Captain Hayes – Rick Hunter residents,

Minmie – Is Rick available?

Captain Hayes – Rick its Ms Super Star.

Rick looks at Lisa and makes a face then he makes the motion that he is asleep. And he points to his shoulder.

Captain Hayes – I am so sorry Ms Minmie. Rick has laid down and is sleeping. The doctors had to give him some medication so that he would be able to sleep.

Minmie – Oh I he that hurt?

Captain Hayes - Well he will be off flight status for at least 3 weeks because of accident. And most of the RDF and zentraedis who know Rick Hunter are really mad about it. I have not been able fix the problem yet. But Rick might have a plan. I will tell him you called.

Minmie – Thank you, um who is this his maid?

Captain Hayes – oh I am sorry this is Captain Hayes I was asked to drive him home by the doctors office.

Minmie - Ok Captain Hayes, thank you.

Minmie hangs the phone up and begin to think what she has done. But also about why Lisa Hayes aka Old Sourpuss is at Ricks residence.

Minmie – Well I guess she is the one. Well she wants to fight I give her a fight. But I need to mind what I have done to Rick. Well better call Kyle or my manager Mr Hardgrave. Let me see.

Soon Minmie starts dialing her managers number to see what she can do about the fight and about what the news had reported. She did not know that it was filmed and that the film had not yet been fully seen. Only bits and piece have been showed.

Minmie – Mr. Hardgrave office, This is Ms Minmie may I speak with him.

Secretary – um Ms Minmie he is in a meeting right know talking to lawyers. I will tell him you called.

Minmie- Ok thanks tell him to call my cell phone I might be out.

Soon the secretary takes the note into the lawyers office.

Hardgrave – So Minmie actually assaulted a office in the RDf?

Lawyer – yes sir, I have the signed complaint and a copy of the ticket and the arrest papers.

Hardgrave – So how bad is it? She really screwed it up this time.

Lawyer - well it's going to be a handful. Since the officer has not talked to us about it. I figure the officer; A one Commander Rick Hunter will talk to the media or to Minmie first.

Hardgrave – who did you say it was? Commander Rick Hunter.

Lawyer – yes sir that is correct.

Hardgrave – Well see assaulted one of the aces and the most decorated pilots. My sister's son is a Cadet and I think Minmie really messed up. Let us call it a night. I need to go home to my wife and son.

Lawyer – Ok see you tomorrow

Hardgrave – secretary I am going home. How about you do the same.

Soon Hardgrave head home to see his wife and son. He will soon arrives at his house.

Hardgrave – Honey, Stacy where are you.

Ms Hardgrave – Hi dear I was talking to jimmy. I am trying to get him to not reenlist.

Hardgrave – well it is his life.

Ms Hardgrave – yes your right.

Soon the Hardgrave's son Jimmy comes around to see both of them.

Jimmy – Hi dad,

Hardgrave – Hi son, guess you are reenlisting.

Jimmy – yes sir

Soon the family is at sitting the dinner table eating and all can see the Television from where they are sitting. Soon the News comes on.

News – Now hear is the latest. Sing super star Ms. Minmie was bailed out of military jail. We found out she got put in jail for assaulting on of the most decorated RDF pilots. We have the full video soon. But first we tried to get in touch with Commander Hunter but security will not let anyone near him or base.

Jimmy – Oh no do not tell me this happened.

Hardgrave – yeah it did happen, I am trying to fix it.. She really messed up.

All of the Hardgrave's sat eating at the table not saying a word to each other. Most because Mr. Hardgrave was mad because his son did not come to work at the law office. Instead he enlisted and did not tell him what he does.

Hardgrave- So son what you do in the military? You want to be a Pilot, a grunt, or a paper pusher?

Jimmy – Well I am a pilot, and pretty good at it. Commander Hunter likes how I fly. But a new pilot kind of got me grounded. I go see him tomorrow.

Hardgrave – need a lawyer son, I am cheap since your family.

Jimmy – no thank I am ok they are not pressing charges against me actually they are making sure I did not get hurt. I have already got flight clearance from Doctor. Just that Commander Hunter and Captain Fokker talked to me about special duty detail.

Hardgrave - Well I hope it nothing serious.

Jimmy – nah it will be ok. For now I need to get ready to go back.

Soon Jimmy is trying to get his gear ready to head back to the base. As he gets everything ready, he hears his cell phone ringing.

Ring- Ring- Ring

Jimmy – Lt Jimmy Hardgrave, how may I help you.

Captain Fokker – Lt Hardgrave you will be reporting, Monday morning. You will be back on base.

Jimmy – yes Captain Fokker I will be back. I am heading back now.

Jimmy soon tells his parents good bye and heads towards the base housing where he lives. Meanwhile at Rick's quarters,

Captain Hunter – So Lisa you ok with being my girlfriend. I promise and swear to you my love.

Captain Hayes – Rick you don't have to promise I believe you. Now I am going to clean this mess up. Ok.

Captain Hunter – Sure Lisa, Listen I am going to go ahead a go to bed. If you don't mind leave my keys on counter and just lock up if you don't mind.

Captain Hayes – Rick you feeling ok or is your shoulder starting to hurt more?

Captain Hunter – I am just not feeling good. I should be ok.

Captain Hayes- Ok, I will lock up after I get done.

Soon Lisa is all done cleaning up. But also starts to think about how Rick is feeling.

Captain Hayes - Lisa thinking to herself- Shoulder injuries usually don't make you tired I thought. Maybe I should stay just to make sure he will be ok, I will go get some extra clothes. I got his extra key he gave me. I will lock up and hurry back

Soon Captain Hunter start to think to himself, well looking at that poster upside down. Lisa really does not like Minmie but she knows how I feel about her. But if I am going to have a life with Lisa, I must move on. So in need to take the poster down.

Soon Rick had taken the poster down and has rolled it up and put a rubber band around it. And he is getting ready for bed.

Soon Captain Hunter starts to think to himself, I need to go take a hot shower and shave that might help how I feel also might help my shoulder.

Captain Lisa Hayes hurries to her quarters. As she walks in her phone begins to ring.

Ring ring.

Captain Hayes – Captain Lisa Hayes residence, how may I help you?

Commander Grant – Hi Lisa how you? Get fly boy home safely?

Captain Hayes - hi Claudia yeah I got him back home he is sleeping. I am worried about him so I am going to go back and babysit him for tonight at least, just to make sure he will be ok.

Commander Grant – good keep an eye on him. Roy is worried about him. Did Rick talk to you or asked you any stupid question?

Captain Hayes – yeah he asked me if I wanted to be his Girlfriend. And since I am not anyone's girlfriend I told him yes we can try and see how it is going to work out.

Commander Grant – so honey you going back over to watch over him so becareful,

Captain Hayes – I will Claudia.

Soon Lisa Hayes has grabbed a few things that she will need. She locks her door and hurries back to Rick quarters. As she gets close she sees a limo coming though the area. Since she is behind a vehicle neither the driver nor the passage sees her. But the security that Admiral Gloval and Captain Fokker asked to watch Rick's quarters sees the Limo. Mean while Lisa hurries to Ricks.

Mean while as Rick's quarter Captain Rick Hunter decides to get a hot show to try to help relieve the pain in his shoulder.

Captain Hunter – Oh man does this hot shower feel really good.

Soon Hunter is dried himself off and heading to his room. Once in his room Hunter gets in to bed and is half asleep. While Rick is asleep Lisa makes her way into Rick's quarters quietly not to disturb Rick.

Captain Hayes- Hmm good I did leave sheets and blankets out before I left.

Mean while outside down the block from Rick Hunter's quarters police and security stop the limo.

MP Sgt Sierra – Sir may I ask for your ID and your military pass that allows you in this area.

Limo Driver – Hi office, hear is my ID but I don't have that pass because my boss says I don't need it. I told her we need one because the rules have changed.

MP Sgt Sierra – Let me guess your boss is Ms Lynn Minmie and she is stalking Mr. Hunter.

Limo Driver- Um yeah you guessed it.

MP Sgt Sierra – well I need to give you a ticket and she will get one also. I need to see her or talk to her.

Limo Driver – yes sir officer. , Um miss Minmie, the officer outside wants to talk to you please.

Minmie – tell him to get lost, don't he know I am important. Get me out of her or you will be fired.

Limo Driver – Um I cannot they got us boxed it. Please just talk to them.

Minmie okay I talk to them, hear is my ID.

Soon Minmie rolls down the window to talk to the Officers. But as she rolls down the window the officer can smell order that he knows are illegal.

MP Sgt Sierra Um Ms Minmie you are in a restricted area and need to leave also don't get caught with drugs or alcohol on base again. Please, Here is you Id back and here is your ticket for being in a restricted area and for being drunk.

Minmie – yeah right so I can go home right

MP Sgt Sierra – that is correct please go home because I will be calling this in and next time you will be arrested and put in jail and you will not be bailed out.

Minmie – thank you jerk.

MP Sgt Sierra – What was that?

Minmie- Oh nothing.

Soon the other officer has moved his car to allow the Limo to leave also he called the stop in to let head of security know.

MP Cpl Holt – Base this security 101 we had Minmie come though ticketed her. Be advised that she may not leave the area.

Base security – Copy that it is noted

Soon the limo takes off in the night. Leaving the area and not being seen in the area.


	4. Chapter 4

ROBOTECH – RICK AND LISA STORY

Chapter 4

I hope you all are enjoying this.

It is early morning in New Macross City.

Sun has slowly coming through the windows of Rick Hunter's quarters. Rick Hunter has started to get up and start moving around but Rick Hunter does not know Lisa stayed all night. Lisa Hayes is still asleep on the couch.

Captain Hunter – boy do I feel better but, that shoulder is stiff. Well it works out. Need to remember to thank Lisa for driving me home. Hope she is not mad at me. I was out of it. I think I will make some coffee and some breakfast.

Soon Hunter has changed into sweat pants and sweat shirt and begins to walk out of his bedroom. He spots Lisa sleeping on the couch.

Captain Hunter – What? Lisa stayed here all night. I really need to thank to her.

Soon Rick Hunter quietly makes the coffee pot and begins to get things ready to make breakfast. Soon he has going scrambling eggs, frying the bacon, and making toast. The odor in the kitchen makes it was out in the living room where Lisa is still sleeping. Soon Lisa begins to awake and rise from the couch.

Lisa – Something really smells good, who's cooking?

Rick – Good Morning Lisa, how do you feel? You should have told me that you where staying. I would have pulled out the sofa bed out for you. I am cooking, Coffee is ready. Breakfast will be ready shortly.

Lisa slowly gets off the couch and puts a robe. And then Lisa walks into the kitchen.

Lisa – Rick that is ok. I did not want to wake you up since you where already asleep. Well I see you are feeling better. May I help or do you have it.

Rick – I feel ok but I am still having sore muscles. I got everything but the table needs to be set I got everything out just have not set the table.

Lisa – well I can set the table.

Lisa takes the plates, forks, knives and napkins and begins to set the table.

Lisa – Okay Rick I got the table set and I went and head a put the coffee cups and coffee pot out here.

Rick – Good I am done with the breakfast.

Rick takes the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast out to the table.

Rick – Breakfast is served.

Lisa – good let us eat before it gets cold.

Rick and Lisa takes equal portion of all begin to eat.

Rick – Lisa I want to tell you thank you for staying last night. You are going to start rumors now, because you stayed tonight. I hope you know but thank you.

Lisa – well if the rumors are about us being a couple then I have already heard about it. So we just need to carry on and enjoy ourselves.

Rick – okay Lisa.

Lisa – Good now I am going to clean the table and wash the dishes since you cooked breakfast. I want you to shower and get dressed. Did you want to get Roy and Claudia a gift? And you still have to go see Jean about your shoulder because she wants to take a look at it also and get you to recover fast.

Rick – yeah I need to go shopping, also Roy told me about a new Fighter he wants me to check out. Suppose to be mine. I don't want to give up the old bird though.

Lisa – Well that plane has been through a lot so just take a look at it.

Rick – okay Lisa I will keep an open mind about. Now I will do as you say and take a shower and get ready.

Rick quickly walks into his bedroom and grabs some cloths and tower. He checks his PDA and begins to make a very angry face.

As Lisa is cleaning the table off she notices Ricks face change and gets worried that something is wrong.

Lisa – um Rick is everything okay, are you ok?

Rick – yeah I tell you about after I shower and get done getting ready.

Rick walks to the shower and closes the door. And Rick begins to take his shower after a short time Rick comes out of the shower dressed and drying his hair.

Rick –Okay Lisa the shower is all yours, when you get ready.

Lisa – Thank you Rick.

Lisa takes her cloths and towel into the shower, as Lisa takes her shower. Rick hears someone knocking on the front door.

Rick – who can that be? They usually call if it is really important.

Rick answers the door, and find out is Sgt Sierra.

Rick – Well good morning Sgt.

Sgt Sierra – good morning Mr. Hunter. Can I talk to you about something?

Rick – Sure, Come on in. want some coffee? I think it is still hot.

SGT Sierra – no thank you sir, First did you get the message about last night. Second and more important I would like you check if you can get me back into a squadron to fly as a pilot. I have kept myself clean like you told me to and I thought you might be able to. Rick since you were able to keep me from getting thrown into the jail or out of the military, I really owe you also.

Rick – Sgt I think I might be able to get you back in and even back with the Skull squadron since we are short people. Also thanks for telling me about Minmie. But I did not need to know about her problems because I am not her husband nor her boyfriend. Now I will see if I can talk to Roy Monday morning. Since it is the weekend he is off.

Sgt Sierra – I went by yesterday and talked with him. Max Sterling was there and they both said it would probably be up to you.

Rick – Well I wish they would called me about this but they may have forgot or since me having this little accident they might have not wanted to bother me about it.

Sgt Sierra – Well sorry Sir I should have came by or tried to find you to talk to you about it.

As Rick and Sgt Sierra talk. Mrs. Sierra walks in through the door.

Mrs. Sierra -oh I sorry I should have knocked.

Rick – it is okay Ms?

Sgt Sierra – I am sorry Sir I would like to introduce you to my wife. Mrs. Luana Sierra.

Rick – what I thought you where single? When did you get married?

Sgt Sierra – I was a widower, she died on Macross Island. I married Luana after we got back to Earth. She is also why I straighten up. I have her to thank. She works with the USO and at the hospital.

Rick – Well congratulations.

As Rick and Mr. and Mrs. Sierra talk, Lisa get done with her shower and is finished getting ready. She walks out not knowing that they have got company.

Lisa – Rick we need to get some more shampoo and soap, and go shopping for groceries. Oh I am sorry you, I did not know we had company.

Rick- Okay we can make a list before we leave.

Mrs. Sierra – this must be Mrs. Hunter?

Lisa – Well not yet, I am Lisa Hayes.

Mrs. Sierra – oh I am sorry.

Lisa – that's ok we are working everything out.

Mrs. Sierra – Well I am Luana Sierra, Sgt Sierra wife.

Lisa – Yes I have seen you around the base off and on. I am glad to meet you.

Sgt Sierra – Well Mr. Hunter sorry to bother you on your day off. But if you could do anything about what we talked about it would be appreciated. Have a great day Mr. Hunter and Mrs. Hunter. Oh sorry Ms Hayes.

Lisa starts laughing at what Mr. and Mrs. Sierra called her.

Lisa – Sgt Sierra thank you. You and your wife have a great day

The Sierras leave Rick's quarters and leave Rick and Lisa to get ready to go shopping.

Lisa – okay I got the list, anything else.

Rick – well no I think that is everything. Let me check wallet, keys, and PDA(cell phone).

Lisa – Cool you got one of those new PDA's. Mine suppose to be in.

Rick – yeah Roy like his old phone so he gave me this one. I liked my other one but I am getting use to this one. Let us get going before it rains, clouds coming in. Lisa did you bring a jacket? I will get the umbrella just in case.

Lisa – yes I did it is hear on the couch. Let's get going before it rains.

Rick and Lisa walk out the door. As Rick locks the door he hears his phone ring in the house but decides to let it ring. Both Rick and Lisa get into Rick's car.

Rick – Lisa you are driving until doctor Jean gives me okay.

Lisa – okay Rick where do first?

Rick – Ok we can go to the hospital first and get the appointment with Doctor Jean Grant over with. Also sorry for what The Sierras said.

Lisa - Well you know one of these days you will have a Mrs. Hunter. I don't know if it will be me or not.

Rick sits in the passage sit and thinks well Lisa it might just be you.

Lisa drove through town watching the traffic and the entire pedestrians. Rick and Lisa finally made it to the Mall so that Rick could find a gift for Roy and Claudia. Rick and Lisa get out of the car and begin to walk towards the mall.

Lisa – Rick you ok you sure have been quite since we left your house.

Rick – I have just been think about all that has been going on lately. And then I think about the entire Minmie problem. I am begin wish I would not have gone to the hotel. Then I add in trying to get with you. I have really screwed up.

Lisa – Rick you have not screwed up. Your problem with Minmie hopeful will go away. Hopefully she will see the light and want you to be happy. And about me, If it every goes you good for you. You will have a long loving relationship.

Rick – Well I hope so.

As Rick and Lisa walk into the Mall a group of young girls are seen looking at the new outfits. As Rick and Lisa walk by Rick sees Lisa looking at some dining dresses.

Rick – Nice dresses beet you would look nice in one.

Lisa – Rick please.

Rick – I dare you to try one on before we leave.

Lisa – okay if we got time.

Rick- I thought about getting Claudia a crystal vase but I don't know what to get Roy.

Lisa – well there is that glass and china on the corner. We can go in to see what they got.

Rick and Lisa walk into the China Store. And walk through the China looking at all the class ware.

Salesperson –hmm a new couple looking for a wedding glasses.

Manager – Well go see how we can help them. If you need help I will be here.

Salesperson – ok

The salesperson slowly walks towards Rick and Lisa.

Salesperson – Hi May I help you Mr. and Mrs. ?

Rick – Hunter looking for something for a family.

Lisa – hmm How about this set Rick? The set comes with this vase also pretty reasonably priced. Rick, dear are you listening?

Rick – Oh sorry I was thinking. Sorry, looks good to me.

Lisa – Umm Salesperson

Salesperson – yes Mrs. Hunter I will take it to the front.

Lisa – thank you.

Rick and Lisa go to the front of the store and begin to pay for the china.

Manager – I know you. Where you not on the News last night, you're the officer that the singer hurt.

Rick – No, I think you got me confused with another pilot.

Salesperson – yes you where the one that Minmie hit and the medics had to help.

Rick – Okay you got me. Please just let me pay for this and let me go.

Manager – okay sorry sir. I am sorry for happen to you. I have a brother that is in the military. Hmm I think these are on sale. Let me check please.

Rick – okay thank you.

The manager goes to check on the price and comes back quickly.

Manager – yes it was. You get 30 percent off the price. Here is your price.

Rick quickly hands the money over to the manager and the manager counts the money. And the manager hands Rick back his receipt.

Rick and Lisa begin to head out towards the Car.

Rick – Hold on lets go into this dress shop.

Lisa – okay you win. I give.

Rick and Lisa walk into the dress shop. Looking at the dress, Rick and Lisa both look to see which dress Lisa should try on.

Several salesperson look at Rick and Lisa most thought Rick and Lisa where not going to buy anything.

Salesperson2- Hmm they will not buy anything.

Salesperson 3- yeah you're right

Salesperson 4 – you both might be wrong. I guess I will go check on them.

Salesperson 4 - May I help you?

Rick – Yes we are here to get her a few dresses please. Will you please help her?

Salesperson 4 – yes I would be glad to help your wife.

Rick – thank you.

The Other salespersons watched the salesperson who was helping Rick and Lisa walk both Rick and Lisa through the store.

Salesperson 4 – So here are the dress that we have outside on display. Also have some here that are just like them. I will let you look at them.

Lisa – Hmm like I like both of these.

Rick – Well try them on

Lisa – okay give me a second.

Lisa walks into the fitting room and begins to change.

Rick – Umm see is going to need some shoes also.

Salesperson 4 – yes sir as soon as she comes out. We can find her some shoes.

Lisa comes out of the fitting room. And she sees Rick looking at her.

Rick – WOW

Lisa – thank you Hmm I will try the other 2 on.

Rick – Okay

Salesperson – Your wife look fabulous in that dress and shoes. Shall I put them up front?

Rick – No I am going to see which 2 dress she wants.

Salesperson – yes Mr.?

Rick – It is Hunter.

Salesperson – Okay Mr. Hunter we can what for your wife.

Rick has not caught on to what either salesperson has said or implied about him and Lisa being married.

Lisa – Okay here is the other dress.

Rick – Nice but white dress? Red, black or blue I think white shows dirt. But it is really up to you.

Lisa – Yeah I where white all day but this does look good.

Rick – Okay then let me see the last dress. The red and white looked good.

Lisa goes back in the dressing room and changes into the last dress. Outside and big crowd begins to gather.

Rick- what is going on?

Salesperson 4 – oh it is record story supposedly Minmie is going to sign a few autographs to down play that incident with that military person. I hate what happen to that man.

Lisa soon walks out of the dressing room.

Rick – OH my stay still my heart. Lisa wow!

Lisa – well thank you.

Rick – well I guess all 3 dress and the shoes. What you think?

Lisa – well I?

Salesperson 4 – yes Mr. Hunter nothing to good for your wife. You heard your husband change back into you cloths and I will get the dress to the front counter.

Lisa – Okay don't rush me.

Rick – Huh? Ha-ha, boy this is just what the doctor ordered.

Soon Lisa has gone into the dressing room and has changed back into her regular cloths that she was wearing.

Lisa –Rick why do you have a smile on your face?

Rick- oh I just had a good laugh

Lisa – what was the good laugh about Hunter?

Rick gets up out of the chair and walks up to Lisa. He gets close enough so that no one else could hear what he is going to say to her.

Rick – Lisa my Dear, Stop arguing with your husband. The sales clerk thinks we are married. So let us not screw it up. It is nice. Okay?

Lisa – Umm, yes Dear, whatever you say Rick.

Rick starts to walk away from Lisa.

Lisa – Oh no Rick we forgot about your appointment at the hospital.

Rick – We got time don't we?

Lisa – Well it was for what time?

Rick – Doc said be there between 12 and 5. It does not matter.

Rick quickly looks at his watch and sees it is only 11. He then checks with the sales clerk.

Rick – Excuse me sales clerk? I am sorry you never gave us your name.

Salesperson 4 – It is Anna how may I help you?

Rick – Yes Ms. Anna can you give me the correct time of day.

Salesperson 4 (Anna) – Sure it is 11:15 am, why is there a problem?

Rick – just need to check my watch. And how much do is the bill for the clothes.

Anna- Let me ring everything up it will be just a minute.

As the salesperson start ringing up the cloths Lisa's cell phone starts to ring.

Lisa – Hello Lisa speaking how may help you. I mean Captain Hayes.

Claudia – Hi sweetie what you doing today?

Lisa – Well we, I mean Rick and I are shopping right now then we are going to the hospital.

Claudia – well the party is at 6:30 and it is informal attire. Don't get dressed up. Well I am going shopping be careful see you and Rick tonight.

Lisa – Okay Claudia see you tonight.

As Lisa hangs up her phone Rick has already started to pay the salesclerk.

Lisa – Rick what?

Rick – Don't worry about it dear. The money is not important your being happy is the thing to me.

Anna – wow wish my husband did things for me. Okay what did he do wrong?

Lisa looks at the salesclerk with a blank look on her face but soon wakes up out of the daze.

Lisa – Oh I am sorry he has not done anything wrong yet. Hmm I better check up on you Hunter.

Anna – well here is your bags Mr. and Mrs. Hunter please come back and see us.

Lisa – Thank you well will come back

Rick – yes we will

Rick and Lisa walk quietly out of the mall. Rick was caring some of the bags and Lisa was caring the rest of them.

Lisa – We spent too much money we where suppose to get only for Roy and Claudia.

Rick – Lisa both of Roy and Claudia will not be mad at us for shopping for us.

Lisa – But you did not get anything for yourself.

Rick – Don't worry about it I am fine.

Rick and Lisa soon get to the Car. As they are putting the bags and packages in the car a limo pulls through and stops a second close to them. Both Rick and Lisa quickly turn around to look.

Rick – okay who is this?  
Lisa - I have no idea.

As they look at the Limo the window near them slowly starts to come down to show was the passage of the limo.

Rick – Minmie?

As Rick said her name Lisa quickly got nerves about her surroundings. And hoping Rick does not make a fool of himself. But she was going to watch and see what happens.

Minmie – Oh look at the two Hunters. Out shopping today I see well I have a new record and poster that are coming out. Rick if you want either or both I can get you one of each.

Rick – No thank you I can get my own if I want any.

Lisa quickly sees that Rick don't really want anything from Ms Singing star.

Rick – Minmie if you will excuse us I have to go to the hospital and get rechecked out for my shoulder. You know the one you help hurt.

As soon as Rick finished saying that the Limo window quickly rolled up and the Limo left to go toward the mall.

Rick – Well okay then she is still mad at me. Lisa, Lisa do you hear me?

Lisa – Oh Sorry Rick I did not hear you?

Rick – That's okay can we go and get the hospital visit done.

author note : hope everyone has liked it so far. I see if i can get chapter 5..


	5. Chapter 5

ROBOTECH – RICK AND LISA STORY

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

Chapter 5

I hope you all are enjoying this.

Rick and Lisa pull out of the shopping mall with no more incidents from anyone. The crowd is more interested in Minmie then the 2 RDF officers that have numerous times saved them from attacks but Rick and Lisa know that they are not celebrity types but it would be nice for some of the people to remember who saved them. Not just Minmie it was a team effort.

Lisa – Rick are you sure you want to go to the hospital today? Jean said any time you wanted to come by.

Rick – Lisa I just want to make sure that I have not got anything really messed up. I don't like helpless.

Lisa – okay I get you to see Doctor Grant.

Lisa and Rick drive back to the Hospital area. As they go by the new homes that are being built Rick gets a smile on his face because it looked like a gated community with military guards.

Rick – I hope that is our new living quarters.

Lisa – Um I think it was supposed to be only married or couples.

Rick – oh boy looks like I don't get to move.

Lisa – I thought Admiral said you would?

Rick – yes admiral Gloval said I would get to move most likely because of my rank. I am not married yet. But I hope it comes along. Hey the salesperson called us the Hunters.

As Rick said the Hunters Lisa slammed on the brakes of the car causing the car to skid to a stop near the grass.

Rick – Whoa, easy Lisa.

Lisa – Easy, So you heard the sales people also?

Rick – yes I heard them. And I think Admiral sees we like each other and is hoping we get together.

As Rick and Lisa talk they both do not see the police pulling in behind them. Soon a officer is standing beside both the driver and passage window. Soon the officer is tapping on the driver side window.

Policewomen – Excuse me Ms.? What happen back there? And can I see you license and registration.

Lisa pulls out her license then gets the registration and insurance for the vehicle. Also she does not notice that neither insurance nor registrations are in her name.

Lisa – Well here you officer, I don't know officer.

Policewomen – Excuse Me, Ms Hayes but neither insurance nor the registrations are in your name. I am going to have to call Mr. Richard Hunter to confirm it is ok.

Lisa –yes you may, he is right here officer.

Policewomen – sir may I see some form of identification I see your military pass so your military id will be ok.

Rick – Sure officer

Rick takes out his identification and hand is to Lisa. Who interns hands it to the Policewomen.

Policeman – Officer you know who we got here right now I recognize both of them.

Policewomen – not right now, Okay Mr. Hunter, Now Ms. Hayes you still have not told me why you hit your brakes hard back there.

Lisa – Umm, Officer I cannot give you a good reason.

Rick – excuse me officer I can tell you why she braked hard.

Policewomen – Okay lets here it.

As Rick begins to talk you can hear the officers radio and explaining the Lisa Hayes had not prior record and was Captain of the RDF stationed at New Macross. Plus said something about Rick Hunter but the message did not come all the way through.

Rick – The reason why Ms Hayes, Lisa braked hard is because she did not hear me ask her to marry me back at the Mall. So back at that home complex area I asked again. So I guess it frightened her actually it caught her by surprise I think.

Policewomen – well you military people have a funny sense of humor.

Rick – I am sorry for the trouble.

Policewomen – Well no one was hurt, and I hope you got the answer you wanted.

Rick – Not yet? I think she want to think about it. May we go I am late for a Doctor's appointment?

Policewomen – yes sir you may. And Ms. Hayes I hope you think hard about what you heard today and think about the answer your going to give this man. Because his heart is in your hands, have a nice day.

Lisa – yes Officer thank you.

The police officer gives the licenses, registration and insurance back to Lisa.

Soon Lisa is pulling away and looking in the review mirror at the officer.

Policewomen – alright Harry spill it.

Policeman Harry – Well Lana that was Captain Hayes, Commander Hunter both are highly decorated officers of the SDF 1, why I know this is that I was police officer on the SDF when they had the Macross City inside the SDF.

Policewomen Lana – well I am glad I did not give her a ticket. Chief would be mad at me to give either of them a ticket.

Policeman Harry – well if Hunter is lying to us but I don't think he did. He might have been lying about asking her back there but I bet he is going to ask here soon enough.

Policewomen – okay I believe you.

Both the police personnel walk back to the patrol vehicle. They both get and head in a different direction that Rick and Lisa.

Meanwhile Rick and Lisa get to the hospital with time to spare.

Nurse Grace- Good evening Captain Hayes, and Commander Hunter, Oh I sorry Sir, I should have remembered it is Captain now. I am truly sorry.

Rick – that is okay I believe I have an appointment to see Doctor Grant.

Nurse Grace – Yes Sir will you please go over this form, if it needs updated please make changes.

Rick takes the clip board with the sheet that is clipped to it. As he looks over it he sees that he needs to update it. Because for one it shows him living on the SDF address and emergency contact as Minmie , he quickly starts to make changes to the form. He soon hears Lisa asking him something.

Lisa – Need any help Rick, dear.

As Rick looks at Lisa he notices she has a smile on her face.

Rick – I guess I cannot write very well since I cannot move my shoulder. If you do not mind changing the information I would appreciate it.

As Rick finish Lisa takes the pen and the clip board from Rick. They both soon hear someone talking so they both look up.

Doctor Grant – Ah the Hunters did make it. How do you feel Captain Hunter?

Rick – Hello Doc Grant I feel ok just cannot write very good.

Doctor Grant – Well we should be able to fix it better. I got the help of another Doctor also. So finish that form and we will see if we can fix you up. You still might have to stay off flying for a week but you should be back to your old self. Lisa you okay? You look like you are in a daze?

Lisa – Oh umm Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking, Rick is still worried about that.

Rick – Yeah thank again for seeing me today.

Doctor Grant – not a problem, like I said I was going to be here anyway checking on other patients, so finish the form and we see about getting you fixed up.

As Doctor Grant leave the area. Rick looks over at Lisa to see where she is at with the form, also to see if Lisa needs any information from Rick.

Rick – Lisa may I be any assistance?

Lisa – Well I got everything changed except notification?

Rick – Put you or Roy. I prefer you, I hope you okay with that?

Lisa – Umm yeah I will be fine with it; I am just still thinking what the 2 police officer said to me.

Nurse Grace – Lisa did you get stopped by the police?

Lisa – yes I did if it was not for Rick I might have got a ticket.

Nurse Grace – Well you are going to have to thank him.

Lisa – Well I will in my own time. I got the form finished.

Nurse Grace – good thank you.

Lisa takes the clip board back to the Nurse. Rick is sitting waiting patiently for the Doctor to call him in and hopefully they will not take very long to check him out.

Lisa – you want me to hold your jacket.

Nurse Grace – Rick Hunter the doctor will see you now. And Mrs. Hunter you can go back also.

Rick and Lisa get up and walk through the door. Lisa is still looks mad because everyone calling her Mrs. Hunter. She has not said yes to the proposal. Which she thinks it is funny she knows Rick probably has a better proposal than what he already done. She knows it is going to take him a little bit longer to get around to asking her. But also she wants him to think it about it what he is getting himself into, marriage.

Nurse Grace – Here you are the exam room. Take a sit, one of the doctors will be with you all shortly.

Rick and Lisa sit in the examining room.

Rick – you can have the chair Lisa, I will sit on the examining table. You mad at me?

Lisa - thanks I will tell you after we get out of here, okay

Rick- Okay, well all I can say is I am sorry.

As Rick tries to apologize to Lisa, the Doctor walks into the examining room.

Doctor Jean- Hello Rick and Lisa,

Rick – Hello Doctor Grant

Lisa – Hello Doctor Grant

Doctor Grant – Well Rick let us see how bad the damages are to your shoulder.

Rick – Good I want to know how bad it is.

Doctor Grant- okay let us take a few x rays on your shoulder.

Rick and Doctor Grant leave to the x ray room. After they leave Lisa is the only person left in the examining room. Soon she hears a phone ringing.

Lisa – that must be Rick's cell phone.

Lisa finds the phone and picks it up.

Lisa – good even Lisa Hayes, Rick is seeing the doctor how may I help you?

Fokker – Hi Lisa, This is Roy, good to hear that he is seeing the doctor. You all still coming to the dinner tonight, because Claudia told me to call and remind Rick about it.

Lisa – Yeah I believe we are still coming he did remind me about it.

Fokker – Good because I need to talk to both of you.

Lisa – what wrong Roy?  
Fokker – I have heard rumors that Rick is thinking about getting out of the military. But I have also heard he has thought of marring Minmie.

Lisa – Actually Rick signed his reenlistment papers and got his promotion I thought. And He told me he is not going to marry her, and I really believe Rick. Where did you hear or see that?

Fokker – Claudia heard it from the Trio. And she told me so I am trying to calm her down.

Lisa – Well I will call her after I get off with you.

Fokker – thank you Lisa

After Lisa gets off the phone she puts the phone in her coat pocket then she gets her cell phone out of her purse. She then dials Claudia cell phone not remembering she is on duty for half the day.

Claudia – Hi Lisa, How are you?

Lisa – Well I am doing okay. I just called to about what you where hearing about Rick and Minmie.

Claudia – Well the Trios was eating at the French Restaurant and they heard some people talking about Minmie and Rick.

Lisa – Really what did they hear now?

Claudia – Well they heard Rick has asked Minmie to marry him.

Lisa – When was this?

Claudia – Umm Wednesday, I believe. Why?

Lisa – Remember Rick got hurt Friday, By Miss Singing Star.

Claudia – The trio is getting slow, I need to have a talk with them. Yeah the trio did say they seen her today?

Lisa – Yes we saw Minmie at the Mall,

(Flash Back 1)

Rick and Lisa walk out to the car.

But soon both of them see a limo pulling into the Mall Parking lot and headed towards them.

Rick – okay who is this?  
Lisa - I have no idea.

As they look at the Limo the window near them slowly starts to come down to show was the passage of the limo.

Rick – Minmie?

As Rick said her name Lisa quickly got nerves about her surroundings. And hoping Rick does not make a fool of himself. But she was going to watch and see what happens. Lisa stands looking as saying to herself (please Rick don't get in the car with her).

Minmie – Oh look at the Hunters. Out shopping today I see well I have a new record and poster that are coming out. Rick if you want either or both I can get you one of each.

Rick – Um No thank you I can get my own if I want any. And what do you need?  
Minmie- Well I am sorry for what I did. Do you forgive me?

Rick – No I don't forgive you right now.

Lisa quickly sees that Rick don't really want anything from Ms Singing star.

Rick – Minmie if you will excuse us I have to go to the hospital and get rechecked out for my shoulder. You know the one you help hurt.

As soon as Rick finished saying that the Limo window quickly rolled up and the Limo left to go toward the mall.

(Flash back end)

Lisa – Well I know that Rick signed his reenlistment paper Friday and he told me he has no plans to marry her. I think he is thinking about marring me. And I am actually excited about that but also scared if he is just toying with my emotions.

Claudia – you are kidding me.

Lisa – Nope I think Rick has decided.

Claudia – Or has he just given up.

Lisa – Well that I am going to ask him also. So don't worry and we plan to be at the dinner also lets plan for all us having dinner out some time?

Claudia – That will be fine. I, Roy, you, Rick, Max and Miriya okay because I have not seen them in a while.

Lisa – that will be fine.

Claudia – Well I got to get back to work. Be careful and tell Rick hello.

Lisa – I will we should be done here in a few.

As Lisa hangs up she think she hears the doctor and Rick coming back. Lisa puts her cell phone back into her purse.

Doctor Jean – Well did you have a nice wait?

Lisa – Not really is everything going to be okay?

Doctor Jean - Well I tell you when he gets in here.

Rick – Okay Doctor what does the x- ray says.

Doctor Jean – Well your shoulder is okay except it is still not total back in place. So I got another doctor coming right now. Rick takes a seat on the examining table.

As Rick takes a seat, another Doctor walks into the room

Doctor Jean – Oh Doctor Norris how are you here is our patient, that I need your help with.

Doctor Norris – Hello Mr. Hunter, I am Doctor Norris, I am giving doctor Grant help since both civilians and military personnel come here. Now let us see if we can get your shoulder back working properly. I take a look at the x rays. Hmm

Rick – Hmm What?

Doctor Norris – Looks Like you shoulder is still out of place. I believe your right Jean.

Grant – Thanks Doctor Norris.

Doctor Norris- Well Mr. Hunter Let us see if we can get your shoulder back into so that you can enjoy your wife and you're down time.

Rick – That will be great Doctor.

Doctor Norris – Okay lay on your stomach please.

Rick lies down on the examining table and the doctor looks at the screen with the x ray.

Doctor Norris – Okay Mr. Hunter I want you to relax please.

Rick – Okay

As Rick starts to relax Lisa watches on to what is about to happen to Rick.

Doctor Norris – Okay I am going to start.

As the doctor starts working Rick's back and shoulder area the next thing Lisa hears is Rick stream.

Lisa – Rick are you okay?

Rick –Hmm

Doctor Norris – he is going to be fine Mrs. Hunter I am going to work down his back and then I will be done.

Lisa watches as the Doctor work Ricks shoulder and back area. As she watches see know Rick is in some pain also.

Lisa – Doctor please help him I cannot see him in pain.

Doctor Norris – He will be fine.

Soon the Doctor is all done and Rick is sitting back up.

Doctor Norris – I am not going to give you a prescription but if the pain is still in your shoulder come by and we can recheck it. The medics did a good job but it still was not in place. This happens most of the time. Take good hot showers, you can take aspirin, or Tylenol for the pain or any fever and use this cream to help the soreness.

Rick – thanks doctor

Doctor Norris – any for our military.

Lisa – Yes thank you.

Lisa and Rick leave the exam room and head towards the front desk. Lisa is still has Rick's jacket in hand. They finally get to the nurse station to see if Rick owes any fees for the visit.

Rick – excuse me Nurse Grace Do I owe anything for the visit?

Nurse Grace – Let me check.

The Nurse leaves the station to check the chart. Rick looks to Lisa and steps closer to talk to her.

Rick – Can I have my coat?

Lisa – Oh I sorry

Lisa hands the jacket back to Rick which has everything that he had in his pockets.

Rick quickly puts the jacket on and puts everything back in his pocket.

Nurse Grace – No Mr. Hunter you do not owe in thing for the visit.

Rick – okay good then Lisa and I can get going.

Nurse Grace – you all have a nice relaxing day.

Lisa and Rick – Thank you,

Rick and Lisa walk out the entrance of the Hospital. They both walk to the car and Lisa goes to the driver side.

Lisa – You want me to still drive?

Rick – yes please. Let take this clothes home and wrap the gift for Claudia and Roy. What you think?

Lisa – Sounds okay we can drop cloths off I think I might have some wrapping paper also.

Rick – well we need to get going I guess.

Rick and Lisa get in and take off. As they head towards Lisa house Rick looking out at the Hangers. He is looking to see what is going on at the Base.

Lisa – Rick you will be back flying soon.

Rick – that's not what is on my mind. This problem with Minmie hitting me may cause security to be tightened up. Which I figured it was coming. Just wish she would have been more reasonable.

Lisa – Well she is free white female. She made the choice to hit you. Now she needs to learn from it.

Rick – Thanks I think it will pass.

Rick and Lisa make it to her house. And Exit the vehicle. Lisa walks back to trunk and opens it and retrieves all the clothes that where bought while they were shopping.

Rick – Let get you clothes in side and you can change after that we can go back my place I can change while I am doing that you can start wrapping the gift. How does that sound?

Lisa – Well sounds okay you did more thinking coming here than you let on.

Lisa unlocks the door and soon both walk in. Rick sets down on the recliner.

Rick – I wait for you.

Lisa – I will be a few,

As Lisa closes the door she starts thinking what do I want to where, everyone always sees me in uniform, She quickly looks at each of the new cloths that where bought.

Lisa – Hmm the Red knee high number.

Rick is still sitting waiting.

Rick – Well this is how is going to be, I need to get use to it.

After a While, the door to Lisa bedroom opens.

Lisa – Well shall we go to the party?

Rick –(gulp) WOW, Lisa that really looks good yeah whenever you are ready.

Lisa – We better get going we are going to be late.

Rick – Okay.

Rick and Lisa starts to walk out the door.

Rick – Um you might want this jacket.

Lisa – Ooops Yeah it is cold out.

Rick and Lisa walk out the door. Lisa turns to lock the door. She quickly walks to the car and gets in again in the driver set. As she pulls out she can see her neighbors talking about what they just seen.

Lisa – Well Looks like I am on the block gossip now.

They (Rick and Lisa) quickly drive through the neighborhood. Finally they arrive at Rick's house.

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE END FOR CHAPTER 5, CHAPTER 6 IS IN THE WORKS.


End file.
